So Undercover
by pizzastyles
Summary: Tris is used to being bullied my Four and his minions for more than 5 years. But then Tris always hides one thing, her true identity. Until one day she cannot stand her constant beating and stand up for herself, making her the most unpopular student to the most popular student and the most feared, next to Four. Who is the real Tris? Eventual FourTris later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter on my first fanfiction I'm working on. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent and its characters.**

**Song for this chapter: Push Play by Zedd ft Miriam Bryant**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

Caleb banged my door so loud I fall out of my bed. "Coming!" I yelled at him. As much as I love my brother, he is very annoying in the mornings, when he changed his role from my brother to my alarm clock.

"Beatrice! I told you I don't want to be late again! So HURRY UP!" he nagged.

I rolled my eyes. "How many times have I told you to call me TRIS and not BEATRICE?!" I shouted, but I doubt that he could hear me because he was already heading to the kitchen. I soon went to the bathroom, and then picked out a black and white long shirt with collars on it, black leggings, and my favorite pair of combat boots, a pair of white gold earrings and a hat. I look into the mirror and I must say I look pretty nice, but nice isn't enough to be in Divergent High School. All of the girls, well except for me and my best friends which are Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn dress like sluts and the boys are just mostly playboys and jocks. Because we don't dress like them and we are mostly straight-A students, we get bullied.

Four rules our school. That is actually his nick-name, given by his coach, but no one knows his real name because he won't tell anyone. Our school is basically like a monarchy. On the top there is Four, then below there is his sister, Catania, her boyfriend, Alex, Four's best friend, Zeke, Peter and Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna. Then there is the athletic student, like the cheerleaders, basketball players, football players and other sports team which also includes Four's 'girlfriend,' Lauren.

There are only a few people who know everything about me, which is only my family. Every day I always slip a gun and a knife on my boots or my pants. My dad is an ex-army, and my mom is an ex-CSI agent, and that is why our family all learns self-defense, shooting guns and throwing knives except for Caleb. He is SUCH a nerd, MUCH more than me. I still love him, though. Now my dad works in the government, and my mom is a fashion designer and the editor of the Vogue Magazine. We are pretty rich, but I don't want people to know.

Talking about bullies, I can actually fight them and make their life a living hell, but I always act really innocent and vulnerable, to see how far can they bully me. Especially Four.

I ran downstairs, grab a granola bar, pulled Caleb out of the kitchen to stop him from keeping on eating a tasty chocolate cake and ran to the bus stop. I actually have a black Lamborghini Aventador, and Caleb have a Ferrari, but our parents always want us to act selfless and undercover, so we ride the bus instead.

~~oo~~

As me and Caleb arrived at School and parted ways, I am greeted by a very mad Christina. "Hey, What's up? You look mad"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! You know that bastard Four set a trap on Uriah. Now he's going home and changing his clothes because Four poured dozens of egg yolk and flour on him. Seriously, he's going to payback at what he did to us," Christina said. Right now I feel like punching him on the face and making him suffer, but I decided to turn my anger down and not getting revenge.

"Not now Christina. The whole school is ganging up with him. We cannot defeat him. Just let it go for a while, okay? When the time comes he will pay back." At first Christina looks disappointed at what I say, but then she regained her composure.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. What class do you have now?"

"French. You?"

"Yeah, same, let's go together."

~~oo~~

As we arrived in class, Christina and I cannot sit together because the other chairs are already full. Christina chooses first and sits beside Lynn, so then it left me sitting next to Four. I rolled my eyes and just sat beside him, not caring if he is looking at me. The teacher arrived and starts giving lectures, but I don't really pay attention. And in the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw Four smiling. He starts kicking my seat so hard. I decided to just not care about it, but then I regretted doing that because after the 10th kick I fall out of my seat and hit the floor.

My eyes became blurry but after a few minutes I saw the whole class laughing at me. Even the teacher. The teacher must've been scared of Four so he just followed laughing. Ugh, can this day get any worse?

~~oo~~

After a few more classes it is finally free period. I went to my group's table and they all ask "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"Four kicked my chair and I fall face-first to the floor. I admit, I also laugh," I said, making my explanation as light as I could, like nothing happened.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?! Honestly Tris, you are just too kind," Marlene said. I was actually surprised usually Marlene was the kindest. And now it seems that she forgot her amity attitude.

Just as I was about to exit the cafeteria to get by myself and be at peace, Zeke and Peter started pinning me against the wall in the halls, where many students are. "P-please s-stop," I stuttered with fake vulnerability.

"HEY EVERYONE, THE STIFF'S CRYING!" Zeke shouted to everyone. Students started laughing and mocking me. On the corners I saw Four also laughing at me, doing nothing, while having Lauren leaning against him.

"See, this is what you get when we don't like you stiff," Peter hissed, and start hitting and punching my stomach. At first I wanted to let them do this to me, but I decided that it is enough for being selfless. They bullied me for more than 5 years, without an exact cause. I wanted to show them now who the real Tris Prior is. I am reckless. I am brave. I kneed Peter in the groin, punched his face and then turning to Zeke. They fought back and when they know they almost lose, Four helped them but still, they lose. Then, I release the knives from my boots and throw them into Four, Peter and Zeke's hair, the corner of their clothes, and I decided to have a little bit more fun by hurting a little bit of their ears. All I can see were students with their mouths hanging open and the halls suddenly became very silent. I walked to the bullies and get my knives back with a smirk on my face. Finally, I gave them a little speech.

"You guys have bullied me for more than five years. And Four, because you 'ruled' the school, people started ganging up against us. I don't exactly know why you bully me, but I decided to play with your games and act vulnerable. You never know who I really am. But now I'm just going to tell you one thing. Don't mess with me or my friends again." And with that I walked out of the halls, not caring what they say. Students also make their way for me. I am so tired of today's event so I went to the office and tell them I'm sick. I went home and take a rest, getting ready for tomorrow, because who knows what crazy things are going to hit me.

* * *

**That's for chapter one! Hope you guys like it. Please review, favorite and follow!**

**Oh, and please follow my instagram: bizzasutsula21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Four's POV**

I cannot believe what I just saw. I really did not expect Tris to go from a nerd to being such a sexy bad ass. _Wait, did I just call her sexy?_ To tell you the truth the reason I started bullying her is because she never notices me. It's like I don't exist. Since the first day I met her while everyone wanted to be friends with me, she will always keep her head down and smile to herself. I see that she doesn't know how beautiful she really is, and I really want her to pay attention to me. That is why I bully her. Well now, I guess bullying her is a very, very wrong decision.

**~NEXT DAY~**

**Tris's POV**

Today is a new day. I can't wait to FINALLY allow myself to use my black beauty. Thank goodness my parents were outside of the country, or they will be really pissed off that I didn't act selfless like what they wanted me to be. I seriously don't care now. It's my life, my choice. My thoughts were interrupted by my door being banged – again. I rolled my eyes, knowing its Caleb. I opened the door, and I guess he was surprised that I was already opening the door before he could say a word. "Caleb, just for your information, today I'm using my Lamborghini, so you can go to school first without being late by taking the bus and still act all selfless or driving your Ferrari and become the Caleb I used to know for all I care. I don't want to be bullied again so I have to show Four and his minions who I really am," I said. And his reply is unexpectedly very, very surprising.

"FINALLY! God, I actually have been waiting to ask you to stop being selfless and ride my Ferrari, but I was scared that you will get mad or reject it whatsoever. So goodbye little sistah! LOVE YOU!" he shouted the last words and after a few minutes I hear the sound of an engine roaring, which meant he was on his way to school.

After taking a bath I decided not to dress so black and white again, so I opened my actual closet, containing the real clothes my mom bought for me because she was a fashion designer. Her taste is really good, so I wanted to not be so insecure now and look confident. I chose a white tank top with a baby pink blazer, washed short jeans, my limited edition peppermint converses and a few accessories. Not forgetting my secret weapons, I wanted to pack light so I just slipped one gun and a knife in the secret pockets of my blazer and my shoes. Satisfied with how I look, I grabbed a muffin and start riding to school.

~~oo~~

As my car parked in the reserved area of Divergent High School, a large number of students surrounded by black beauty and when I got out, there are so many boys that wolf-whistle, catcalled and drool over me, while I receive a huge number of glares from the girls. I think they all seem to forget the events of me being bullied, because there are many who asks "ARE YOU SINGLE?!" I just nodded and loud cheers erupt from them.

I went inside the halls and on the way to my locker, I saw my friends blocking my locker. "Um, what are you guys doing?"

"TRIS! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US WHO YOU REALLY ARE!?" Christina starts.

"Guys, I'm so sorry but my parents always want me to act selfless, so yeah, I don't want to really stand out but after yesterday's events I really couldn't stand them anymore. I'm sorry that because of me we never get to plan a revenge on them and you guys get hurt. So will you forgive me?" I plead. They all look at one another and a few seconds after they look like they will soon burst into laughter. "Um… what's wrong?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Are you kidding?! We were actually a little disappointed that you never told us but above that we are really happy and proud of you. Now you become like the most popular girl, almost clearing Four away. That is a start of our revenge. Because of you now we don't get bullied again, although you should've show them the real you earlier so that our beatings don't get as much," Marlene explains. I am so happy that they forgive me, so I just hugged them each, starting with Marlene but then it became a group hug and I barely breath.

"Um.. guys, I'm squished!" I said but they barely care about it, and then a brilliant idea pop out of my brain. "AH! THERE IS A HUGE SPIDER!" I shouted. Just as I thought, they broke the hug and choruses of "WHERE?! WHERE?!" erupts. I am laughing my ass off because of their attitude, especially Uriah who jumps into Marlene and screaming like a little girl, making her fall face-first on the floor. Soon they realized that they were no spider and I'm still laughing. Before they say anything, the bell rings. _Whooh, saved by the bell._ So I make my way to French.

~~oo~~

Finally, it's PE. PE is my favorite lesson, beside music and art. Not bragging or anything, but I am pretty much good in any type of sports, including Gymnastics. But sadly, I have Four in this subject. I actually saw him in pretty much each of my lessons, but today he just kept quiet and looking at the floor. He seems so miserable, not that I care. I change into my white and royal blue Nike basketball shoes, a pair of basketball shorts and an under armour athletic tank top, and make my way to the gym.

As Coach Amar enters the gym, the flirts that I got from boys (again) stopped, and everyone listens to his command. "Alright! I want you guys to run 10 laps and I will time every one of you. Then, you will play a basketball match. Four and Eric will be the leaders," he said. Eric is one of Four's minions too, although they are not so close. Well, actually almost everyone will do anything for Four. We all start running as he blow the whistle. One by one, I passed through each and every one of my classmates, and just in the 4th lap, I already beat everyone and lead the run. I decided to slow down a bit when Four suddenly comes out of nowhere and run pass me. My jog soon becomes a run, and my run becomes a sprint. We both are leading and none of us can seem to excel our current speed. On the 9th lap, I suddenly remember the tricks my mom taught me. I closed my eyes, concentrating to the beating of my heart and my legs. When I opened them again, Four is already way behind me, and I am the first to finish the run, with Four finish just a few seconds after. All the other students seem to stop running and look at me with their mouths hanging open. I look at Coach Amar and he did the same thing, but then shook his head and congratulated me. "Well done Tris, you were very fast. You beat the school's record which is 3 minutes, 43 seconds by Four. Yours is 3 minutes, 23 seconds. Oh, and would you like a place on the cross-country team?" Coach Amar asked, a hopeful face attached.

"Sure thing Coach," I replied. He nods then look back to my classmates.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Keep running!" he orders. So they move their eyes off of me and starts running again. Then I see Four coming towards me.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that… um…. you're really good,"

"Huh, look at you now saying that to me. I wonder what you used to say a few years ago. Heck, even what you say 2 days ago. You will call me a nerd, blablabla. Sorry Four, but I'm not up for your games. You make my past few years a living hell. Let's see what I will make your life like now," I said while rolling my eyes at him. He slowly moves away from me with a very hurt expression. Okay, maybe I should've done that. It's too mean…. UGH, my Abnegation is showing again. Who cares about him?! I doubt that he even cares about me when he hurt me more than this.

After everyone finish running Four and Eric were called up to choose their team mates. Four lets Zeke start first.

"Peter"

"Tris" Wait what?! Just as I was about to complain I know that Four is probably better then Zeke, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Edward"

"Uriah"

"Drew"

"Will" and a few other names were called. I soon realize Four's trick. He is picking the slimmer ones, which means they are faster. I know it is a game of force, but it is also a game of speed. To balance it Four picks some of the well-built ones like Al and a boy named Jason. I cover a smile with my hand. Eric is more ruthless than Four, but Four is smarter. So let the games begin.

I realize I have advantage, the people here don't really know about my other strengths. I smirk to myself and pretend I'm bad at basketball, I run slow across the court and bump into people. Right as Peter is about to shoot a basket, I jump, block it, and shoot a 3-pointer. "Are you gonna play or keep drooling?" I say with a smirk. I can hear coach laugh and in the end our team won 25-18 against Eric's team.

This really is starting to be the day of my victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Four's POV**

One word. WOW. Tris is just…. she's unexplainable. She is utterly perfect, and beautiful is an understatement to describe her. She is very athletic too. I mean, no one manage to beat me for such a long time until she shows us who she really is. Lost in thought of her, I suddenly bump someone. I guess god must've listened to my prayers in letting me see Tris again, because when I look into the ground the person I bump was her. "Oh my god, Tris, I'm so sorry. I am just so clumsy," I said, while I lend my hand to help her get up. She looks at me with a weird expression then declined my help.

"I can stand by my own. Next time watch where you're going," she said while glaring at me and turning back to go to our next subject, music. We have our entire schedule perfectly the same. I think that is also one of my ways to explain to her and say I am sorry. Usually she is really quiet in music class while humming to herself and not performing every time the teacher asks her to. I wonder what surprise she is going to give us now.

~~oo~~

When I walk into the music class I saw Tris and her best friend Christina already settled down in one of the seats. Right after that, Tori walks in. She is actually our teacher but she doesn't want to seem old so she always tells us to call her Tori. "Okay class, today I am just going to ask a few of you to perform in front of the class. You can pick any instruments. Let's start with… Jennifer," Tori said. Jennifer is one of the cheerleaders and she is such a slut. She takes place behind the microphone and sings very, very badly. I can see the whole class closing their ears when she hit the high notes of You'll Never Know by Ariana Grande. Jennifer sings in so badly that Tori even have to stop her in the middle of the song. A few students were called until Tori say "Four. Your turn." I grab the guitar and decide to sing She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer. I secretly dedicated this song to Tris. I strum the guitar and start to sing.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)

Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

Let's get out, let's get out  
'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down  
While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  
'Cause all I really want is you

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
I made a mixtape straight out of '94  
I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)

Hey

When I am done everyone starts to clap. "Wow, Four. You are really good," Tori compliment me.

"Thanks Tori," I replied. She nods then went on.

"Okay now our last one. Tris, come up!" Finally. I have really been waiting for this moment. Let's see what Tris can do now. I was actually quite surprised because she went to the keyboard and not the piano instead. Mostly people chose piano or guitar. I really am curious why she chose the keyboard.

"Okay guys so now I'm going to sing Find You by Zedd. Enjoy," she said and then start playing.

_Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal_

_Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go_

_I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you_

_High on words we almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same achilles heels_

_Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go_

_I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you_

_Open up your skies (Turn up your night)  
To the speed of light (Turn up your night)  
Put your love in lights (Turn up your night)  
I will find you_

_Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go  
Yeah you always make me go_

_I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you_

_Yeah you always make me go_

_Turn up your night  
Turn up your night  
Turn up your night_

_I will find you_

_Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go_

Oh my god. What the hell. Now I know why she chose the keyboard. Not only she sings and play it, but she also adds some effects available in the keyboard and it makes the song sound so real it was like being recorded in a studio. And her voice. Oh, her voice. It was so beautiful that I just wanted tstand up and hug her and tell her how perfect she is.

After she is done there is no one who claps or said anything. They just stared at her in shock with their mouths hanging open. Even Tori acts the same way. Uncomfortable with the replies. Tris asks to herself "Am I really that bad?" Is she kidding? Bad?! She was incredible! I was the nearest to her that is why I can hear her, but when she looks like she want to burst into tears cheers and claps erupts from the whole class.

"TRIS! YOU ARE SO GOOD!"

"OMG YOU ARE SO AWESOME" and more compliments showered her.

"Tris, I have to admit I was really impressed by you. You are the best student I have ever had. You should have shown your talent earlier! Congratulations," Tori said. While seeing students one by one exiting the music room, I decided to gather my courage and speak to Tris.

"Um… Tris… I just wanted to say that you are really awesome and I am so sorry for treating you the way I did for the past few years. I know that you can't forgive me now but I just wanted to say how good you were."

"Thanks but you're right. Not in a million years I would think of forgiving you after all you have done. So just don't talk to me anymore," she said while going out of the class and slamming the door, leaving me standing there in shock. Yes, I was really surprised at her reaction but I know that I am almost unforgivable.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is pretty short, and maybe for the next chapter I am going to upload at least twice a week and not daily anymore, since there is so much work to do. Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! Love you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tris's POV**

I never get Four. Is it just because I'm turning popular so he wants to be friends with me? I kinda feel bad for my attitude towards him last week, leaving him in the music room with a hurt expression like that. The past weeks have been the same. Boys asking me out, people pretending wanting to are friends with me, my best friends and teachers complimenting me, and Four staying away from me. Today is Friday, the last day of the week. Thank God. This better be a good day because I am seriously in a bad mood and hopefully Christina will not ask me to go out shopping with her. Not that I hate shopping, but I just need some time to rest and save my money. I get out of my bed and get ready for school.

**Four's POV**

_Bang! Bang! _"Tobias! If you are not waking up this instant I am going to punish you more than usual!" with this sentence I immediately wake up and opened the door. I saw my father, and his greeting was to punch me hard in the face. "How many times have I told you to wake up earlier than me to clean up the house and cook?! I woke up with no food in the kitchen and the house being an absolute mess! After school I want you to go straight home so that I will give you your punishment before I go out of town. Understand?!"

"Yes, Marc- I mean, father."

"Good." And with that he leaves. Great, what a way to start the day. I usually woke up earlier than Marcus, but I kept thinking about Tris the whole week so I slept late. Good thing today is the last day he stays home until he come back around next month. My so called dad has been abusing me both physically and mentally after the death of my mom. Maybe it is also the reason why I bullied Tris, so she could feel the pain that I got from Marcus. And I think I also get why she won't forgive me. Maybe I am not so different than Marcus. Maybe I am a bad person. My thoughts were interrupted by him yelling again. "TOBIAS! HURRY!" I hurried up and drive to school.

**Tris's POV**

As I arrived to school Uriah suddenly appears behind my back and throws me over his shoulders. "URIAH! STOP!" I said to him while giggling.

"AWW COME ON TRISSY I JUST WANNA HAVE A LITTLE FUN!" he pouts while putting me back to the ground. I guess we made a pretty big scene considering people staring at us and boys glaring at Uriah. A brilliant idea suddenly pops in my head. I am quite sick of boys keep on asking me out, so why not pretend Uriah is my boyfriend. So I kissed his cheek and said

"Honey why not we go to our lesson now?" Uriah give me a confused expression so I lightly step his foot and he seem to get the signal.

"Yeah, yeah. Then we can go make out after that," he said with a wink. Then I drag him as fast as I could out of the halls to keep myself from bursting into laughter. As we almost reached the class Uriah asked me a few questions.

"What was that for?!"

"Sorry! I just had to. You are my way of getting boys to stop asking me out. Oh, and if you're worried about Marlene it's no big deal I could talk to her," I said and smirked when Uriah suddenly blushes furiously. "AWWWW LITTLE URI'S IN LOVE!" I teased. He glared at me then without saying goodbye he left to walk alone to French.

~~oo~~

After free period it is Math. Yeah, my favorite subject, Math. (note the sarcasm) Since I went to the bathroom before Math I was kinda late. And because Mrs. Matthews is one of the strictest teacher in school, she immediately gave me detention. "Prior, late. Detention after school."

"Yes Mrs. Matthews," I said while rolling my eyes. I looked into the class and again, the only seat left is next to Four. _Can this day get any worse? _Mrs. Matthews continued explaining about our new topic while I saw Four stealing glances at me. He is also unusually quiet. Then, by the end of the class, Mrs. Matthews announce a project.

"This project is worth 60% of your total grade, so make sure you do the best you can do. Oh, and you would not be working on this individually. You will be working in pairs and your partner will be the person sitting next to you." _Great, this day do get worse. _Four and I look at each other, than I decided to break the silence.

"So, I want to get a good grade and I also want you to work on this too. We are still enemies but maybe we can forget that for a moment. How about we work on it tomorrow at your house? Mine is really messy so we can't go there," I said. The actual reason why I don't want to do it at my house is because we will get caught by Caleb and he will go to the overprotective brother mode. Trust me, you don't want to see Caleb in that kind of mode. Four seem to be reluctant of his answer but end up saying

"Yeah, sure. Here is the address." I look at the address. 46 Abnegation Road. Woah, he is my neighbor. I live in 64 Abnegation Road, just a few blocks from his.

"Hey, you're my neighbor." His eyes lighten up.

"Really?" 

"Yeah" I said while giving him a small chuckle. I look into his eyes and I just notice the beautiful color of it. Oh, I could get lost in it forever. Four might have noticed me staring at him for too long.

"Um, Tris?"

"Y-yeah?" I said, waking up from my imagination.

"Math's over. See you tomorrow," he said with a smirk. I nod, grab my things and look down to avoid him seeing me blushing furiously. Wait, why should I be blushing? I still hate him. I HATE HIM. Seeing the way he looks at me, I think he likes me. Oh this is time for revenge. I am going to break his heart into a thousand pieces. Who cares if he wants to change now? He makes me suffer for a long time. I am going to dig his secrets and tell the whole world if I must. I have to get back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Four's POV**

Thank god Marcus has gone out of town, or I am totally sure that I wouldn't let Tris work our project at my house. Suddenly I hear someone knocking the door. It must be Tris! I immediately fix my appearance in the mirror, and ran downstairs. When I open the door I see Tris smirking at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that you seem very anxious to meet me." _Wait, how does she know?_

"Because I could hear you running down the stairs like you are in a marathon, and no, I didn't read your mind, you say that out loud," she smirks. I blush then invited her inside.

"Nice house."

"Thanks, so where do you want to work our project in?"

"Your room?" she said while batting her eyelashes. I wince and she laughs. "Hahaha I'm just kidding you dork. I mean let's do it in your TV Room while watching. I'm so bored!"

~~oo~~

We did the project for almost 5 hours, and when we are almost done, there is a loud knock on the door. I wonder who it is. I really don't expect anyone other than Tris today. Tris and I went to open the door, and we are greeted by a much unexpected visitor. "Tobias. Do I ever allow you to let anyone go in the house?"

**Tris's POV**

I really wonder who this man is. He seems a little bit drunk and mad. The weird thing is, he looked really like Four. _And who is Tobias? Does he get the wrong address?_ "Sorry? Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am his father you slut. Now he will get his punishment for not obeying my rules, then I will return to you," he said. Wow, I am very surprised. And he called me slut? What kind of parent is that?

"Don't talk to her that way! You never told me not to invite anyone here, and what are you doing here?! I thought you were going out of town!" Four said.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY TOBIAS! I ACTUALLY CAME BACK BECAUSE I LEFT MY LAPTOP AND DECIDED TO DELAY MY FLIGHT, BUT NOW SEEING YOU LIKE THIS I DOUBT I AM GOING TO GO. And now for your punishment….." Four's dad shouted while stepping closer and closer to Four. He lifted his arm and was about to punch his face, when I blocked him and tackle him to the ground.

"YOU WHORE!" he said while he manages to stand up and push me against the wall. I tried to break free, but he was so strong. I let out a murderous scream then Four get him off me while finally fighting against his dad. After a few minutes of punching, Four's dad finally blacked out. Four turned to me and hugged me immediately. I tense at first but then I melted into his hug. A spark of electricity goes through my body and there are so many butterflies in my stomach I feel I'm going to explode. _Wait why am I feeling this way?_ _Do I really want to have revenge on him?_ I pull away from the hug and face his beautiful blue eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young man."

~~oo~~

We sat down on the couch and he starts explaining. "Okay, so that was my dad, Marcus. My real name is Tobias and you can call me that when we are alone but I beg you pleeeeaaassseee not to tell anyone that. You may notice that my sister Catania is not here. We are still in the same school, obviously. She's one of the most popular girls in school," I rolled my eyes, and he continued "But since she found out what Marcus did to me a few months ago she went to my mom. I never actually really want to be with my mom, because she left me with that asshole and when Catania start leaving me I was so hurt I begin avoiding her. Now we rarely talk. Caty (A/N that's Four's nickname for his sister) didn't realize the sacrifices I made for her. I never let Marcus touch her and I will accept extra beatings when she is gone. I always try to get her sleep at her friend's house or something for her own good, but she end up thinking I don't want her and having all Marcus's attention to me." Tears start to roll down my eyes and he wipes it away.

"Wow. You're such a strong kid. Thank goodness you're smart," I say. Suddenly Fo- I mean, Tobias looks at me in awe. "What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just when some people know about his, and that is a really few people, they will pity me or tell me they're sorry, even though it's not their fault. You don't pity me and you don't look at me like I'm a lost puppy," he answered. I really feel like kissing him right now. _God, shut up Tris you don't even like him. _I must've looked at his lips too long because a few moments after that Tobias leans in to me and start kissing me. I tense up at first, but start kissing back. His lips are so soft and he is being extra patient right now. Butterflies appear again in my stomach. Even more than before. It's like time just stops and it was only the two of us, enjoying all the time in the world. Our kisses then become more heated. I reluctantly pull away. "O-oh my god, T-tris, I am so so so sorry I was just… um… I just…" I shut him up by pecking him on the lips. He is so cute when he's nervous.

"Don't worry."

"Um… actually I have liked you since I first met you but you never paid attention to me and that is why I bullied you. I am so sorry…" tears fall down as he talk. I slowly kiss it one by one.

"Hey, it's okay. I like you too…" I say, unsure of what's going to come up next. Tobias's face immediately lighten up.

"Really? So, um, can we get to know each other better? I mean, it's too early to be a couple."

"Yeah, sure," I say with a genuine smile. Tobias kisses me again. A part of me really want to get to know Tobias since I think I also like him, but then the other part to me say that it is a really bad idea, seeing that he have bullied me so many times. I decide to follow my second opinion. Sorry Tobias, but you hurt me too much already. It's my turn to really hurt you now. Maybe telling everyone his secrets will be too harsh. I can just break his heart in front of everyone, making him embarrassed. Yeah, the 2nd plan will be nice. I broke the kiss and hug him, smiling evilly to myself.

**Okay. Tris is just being so mean right now I really want to punch her myself. But it will be an eventual FourTris story so don't worry, really. Thanks for all the reviews but please don't be too mean. (: Oh, and I'm just kidding about uploading it once a week. I couldn't help but writing all the time. I'll try my best uploading it every day! Love you guys! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sorry for not updating for so long! I have a really bad fever and was hospitalized for 1 week, and the next week I have to start going to school. I will try to do my best and update weekly because there is sooo many work to do. So, enjoy!

**Tris's POV**

I woke up with the sound of glass shattering. I immediately took my gun and point it at the broken window, but the one that appeared wasn't any assassin wanting to kill me, instead it was Tobias. "OH MY GOD YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I said, punching his arm playfully.

"Hahaha. How's the heart?"

"Yeah, it will be fine once it starts beating again," I mutter sarcastically. **(A/N I got this line from another divergent fanfiction, Divergent High School by DivergentObsessor. It is one of my favorites and you guys should definitely read it! So sorry I copied though!)** "Oh, and you have to pay me for breaking my glass."

"Oh, okay! How much do you need?" he said while pulling out his wallet and giving me 500 dollars. I widen my eyes and immediately declined his offer.

"Hey! I'm just messing with you! I'm not poor you know, and you also have to stop showing off that you're rich."

"Kay. I was just wondering if you need a ride to school."

"No I don't. I have my black beauty." 

"Aw pleaaasseeeeee!" he pouts and he looked so adorable I just can't say no.

"Ugh fine. Just let me go get changed. Wait outside." An hour later I went out from my house, greeted by Tobias's frustrated face.

"You're kidding right? I waited an hour for you," he said, obviously mad.

"Hey! It's not my fault you wanted to ride me to school!"

"Fine."

~~oo~~

Hand in hand, we passed through the school halls. I monitor the pressure of my hand carefully. One minute, I feel like I'm not gripping hard enough, and the next, I'm squeezing too hard. I never used to understand why people bothered to hold hands as they walked, but then Tobias runs one of his fingertips down my palm, and I shiver as his touch send shocks to all the parts of my body. We all received glares from boys, who only wanted me for themselves, and girls, who wanted Tobias. I didn't see my way because I was busily playing with my phone, until I accidentally bumped Christina. Or…. I could say she purposely bump me.

"I'll take Tris from here four," she said while glaring at Tobias.

"Uh.. sure," Four say, while walking away. Christina turns to me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Shhh! Christina! Lower your voice!"

"Oops, okay jeez, sorry, but we are enemies with Four, remember?!" I snickered and shoot her a grin.

"Hey, do you think I'm foolish enough to go with him?! Don't worry, I'll get revenge and break his heart when the time comes." Although….. most parts of me disagreed my choices.

"Kay. Just making sure," she say while we go to our lessons.

~~oo~~

After school Tobias was waiting for me by the gates. "Hey… Who are you waiting for?"

"You."

"Um.. why?"

"I was wondering maybe we could hang out tomorrow? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure…"

"Great! Bye Tris!" Tobias says with a huge smile and he kissed my cheeks. I blushed furiously while seeing him go. I immediately called Christina.

"Chris, can you help me? Four kinda asked me for a date tomorrow. I accepted it so do you wanna come to my house and help me prepare?"

"AAHHHHHHH! TRIS FINALLY GOES TO A DATEEE!"

"Shut up Chris, you don't even like him remember?"

"Yeah, but… You both are actually a cute couple. You guys are like my OTP, if not for our long history. You have to make sure you won't fall for him though. You have to get revenge kay Tris?"

"I was actually kinda rethinking. Do we really have to do this? I mean Four is a really nice guy once you know him better….."

"TRIS! Come on! You're our only hope!"

"Fine.. Fine. See you tomorrow"

"Yeah bye baee" and I shut the call. I am really falling for Tobias, but I have to do this, for my friend's sake.

~~oo~~

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face. Seeing Tobias privately just makes me wanna run around, scream and literally go crazy, but I knew I have to control myself. There was a knock on my door, revealing Christina. I wonder why she got here this early. "Hey Chris.. Why do you come this early?"

"TRIS ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IT TAKES LOADS OF TIME TO FIND YOUR DRESS, MAKING YOU PRETTY, FIXING YOUR HAIR, AND ALL THAT STUFF! COME ON GIRL!" I rolled my eyes and invited her in. We chose my outfit first. I don't want to be too dressy, but I also don't want to look like I'm too lazy to dress up. So I choose a black crop top that says HERO, washed jean shorts, a few bangles, my favorite pair of combat boots, and a few other accessories. Then, Christina and I manicured our nails. After a few hours, I took a bath and dressed up. I put on a light make up and faced Christina.

"How do I look?"

"WOW. GORGEOUSSS!"

"Thanks….."

"OF YOU GO HONEY!" As soon as she said that there was a sound of a car parking in the driveway. I look out the window to see Four's car waiting for me there.

"Wish me luck, Chris" I said and waved her goodbye.

~~oo~~

I opened the door and saw a very, very handsome Tobias. So handsome that I would've immediately jump into his arms and shower him with compliments. "Wow, you look gorgeous." I blushed furiously.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I said with a grin.

"Shall we?" He took my hand and opened the door for me. Once we're settled in, I begin asking him loads of questions, but Tobias never really answered.

"So…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." 

"Can you at least give me a hint?" 

"No."

"Is it cliché?"

"No."

"Does my outfit fit the place?"

"Yes and before you ask any more questions I won't answer. You just have to wait and see," Tobias said. His voice is very rough but I can see a playful glint in his eyes. I must've stared too long, because he immediately takes my hands in his. I blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time today while he chuckles, and we zoom through the night.


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey people! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update for soooo long I know you guys must feel like killing me, it's just life got in the way and I'm back to updating, although not as frequently as before. I am planning to writing on wattpad too, but I don't know. Oh, and some of you might wonder what the characters look like. I know most of you might think Tris, Tobias and other main characters are like the ones in the movie, but for me I wanted them to look a little different. Not that the characters chosen in the movie are bad, no!, Shailene is just perf and Theo James suits her well, but maybe the characters from my fanfiction doesn't really fit them. This is just what I think suit them better. You can imagine someone else, or just comment on what artist fit the characters the most. Okay, so here's what I thought.

Tris Prior: Candice Swanepoel

Tobias Eaton: Francesco Lachowski

Christina Grey: Eleanor Calder

Uriah Pedrad: Nick Jonas

Zeke Pedrad: Joe Jonas

Will Lightwood (I know what you're thinking if you read TMI, but whatever :D): Troye Sivan (the not gay one, but I LOVE the real person gay or not.)

Peter Penhallow: Colton Haynes

Lauren Rider: Hayden Panettiere

Shauna Cartwright: Emily Rudd

Catania Eaton: Miranda Kerr

Alex Dawson: Zac Efron

Marcus Eaton: Greg Kinnear

Evelyn Eaton: Jennifer Connelly

Natalie Prior: Lena Headey

Andrew Prior: Tony Goldwyn

That's a whole lot of people. Oh, and if you want, you can follow me in instagram and twitter. I'm kinda new because I get suspended a whole lot of time and I got bored so I stopped having them for a while, but I started again.

Instagram: bizzashafwah (I changed my username :P)

Twitter: bizza_shafwah

Love you guys ;3


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

"Um.. Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly, where are we? It's not like I don't like the place…. Honestly, it is very beautiful. But we are here late at night and there is no one else," I said. Tobias had brought me to this very beautiful park. I think it is near the forest, and now we are sitting near a very majestic waterfall.

"Don't worry. I brought some food, and, it is not exactly a public place because… well, my dad owns this land."

"Oh, okay."

For the past few hours we talked, ate and just have a good time, but when it was already midnight Tobias suddenly look very nervous. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just want to.. um.. give you this," he said, while opening a red velvet box. '_Cartier' _I thought to myself. My mom collects Cartier watches and accessories so I'm really familiar with it. And inside the box, was a beautiful charm bracelet. The bracelet was so beautiful and I felt so guilty that I was doing this only to get revenge.

"Tobias, you really shouldn't do this. It's expensive and I.." but I was cut off by him bringing his fingers to my lips.

"Tris, I really want you to have it, and it's not my only present." He moved his gaze away from me to the sky, and suddenly there are beautiful fireworks exploding in the sky, and the fireworks were not any ordinary fireworks, because it explodes mine and Tobias's name in the sky_._ This time I could not bear it again, tears stream down my face. I was crying because I am really happy but disappointed in myself. What should I do now? "So, do you like it?" he said, interrupting me from my gaze.

"Yeah, of course," I said back. He then start to act really nervous. Knowing he would probably ask me to be his girlfriend, I talked to him first. "Tobias, just for your information I am not ready to have a relationship with anyone first. And I do have feelings for you it's just that you bullied me for so long and when I started to tell you who I really am then you got closer to me. I just need more time."

"Who said I liked you back?" he said with an unbelievably serious expression, I'm starting to worry if he really just sees me as a friend. Seeing my cheeks redden, he tries to stop himself from smiling but then he couldn't hold it anymore, so that dumbass started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I say with hands crossed and lips semi-pouted.

"It's just that you take my statement so seriously. I mean, look at you, Tris. Who wouldn't have a crush on you?"

"Haha, yeah, says the boy who bullied me for as long as I can remember." His eyes suddenly became glassy, and I kind of pity him, but hey, it's true.

"Can we please not talk about that? I am sorry, okay. I really am. I would do anything for you to accept my apology."

"Hm… I think you can buy me an ice cream and drive me home right now."

"Okay, princess."

~~oo~~

**Tobias's POV**

Okay, I have to admit it. I really. Really. Really. Really. REALLY wanted to confess Tris about my feelings for her last night and see if she could be my girlfriend, but then I realized how stupid I am for doing that since my actions towards her before this were really unforgivable. I realized I've been staying in bed for so long, so when I checked the time I immediately got ready to go to school. Thank goodness Marcus was out of town, because if he were here right now he would've beaten me into a pulp.

~~oo~~

At school, I went looking for Tris everywhere. The bell rang and it's time to go to the first period, French. I went inside the classroom and saw no girl with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Oh, that eyes…. I could get lost in them for hours. Wait, what? You sound like a girl, Tobias. Focus. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. Where the hell is she? Suddenly the door opens and reveals a beautiful girl with all black motorcycle outfit sets, which hugs her body perfectly, showing off all her curves. The thing is, we couldn't really see her face since her motorcycle helmet was still on, showing that she really is in a rush to get here. Suddenly Madame Syarah started talking. "I'm sorry Ms, but could you please open that helmet?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." The girl says. She had an awfully familiar voice. She opens her helmet and suddenly the time stops and all you can see is her flipping her hair like those cliché movies. And well, if you are smart enough, you will guess who she is. She says sorry to Madame because of being so late, and since she is the teacher's favorite student, she doesn't get any detention. Lucky girl. She immediately sat anywhere but near me, making me confused. Is it because of last night? Wanting to know, I changed my seat to the one beside her. She knew I was next to her but tries not to bother me.

"Where the hell were you?" I said.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Popular. Your so called slutty girlfriend, just move to my neighborhood, and lecturing me for more than one hour how I should stay away from you. Not that I really care, I can easily break her nose. It's just that maybe you have to tell her that you have no relationship whatsoever with her, so that she could stay away from me without having any blood shed, and since you basically just confessed to me yesterday. You can't have two girls at once." Tris said, and as I was about to say something back, the bell rang. URGH dammit!

~~oo~~

School ends, and I seriously tried talking to Tris, but she just would just go away or pretend like I'm invisible. Wait a minute. I could really ask help from Catania. It's been so long since I talked to her because of Marcus and now would be a good idea. I just hope she is not with Alex. I quickly typed her number and texted her. (A/N: C is for Catania and T is Tobias.)

T: Hey, Cat.

C: Why are you talking to me, Tobias. I thought you said we weren't siblings anymore?

T: Just listen please, can I go to your house? I want to explain everything to you and I need your help.

C: Oh, so now you need my help?

T: Please, Caty, I'll do anything for you. Is Alex and mom there?

C: No.

T: Okay, so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee talk to me….

C: Fine, but hurry up.

T: Love you C.

With a huge smile on my face, I raced myself to my motorcycle and started rushing to my beloved sister. Hopefully, she will help me with all my problems.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Here's Chapturr 8! Oh, and have you guys listen to Intoxicated by The Cab? I listened to them on the radio and it was sooo good! Now, back to the story!

**Tris's POV**

I opened my eyes to see no Caleb waking me up. Weird. Usually he wakes me up every morning and still calling me with that formal name 'Beatrice' again. Then I notice that my alarm clock is on the floor, already shattering to pieces. I must have broken it when I was asleep. I checked my phone to see what time it is, and my eyes widen a thousand times when I saw what time it is. SHIT! I AM SO FUCKING LATE FOR SCHOOL! I went to the bathroom and took the world's shortest bath ever, not giving a shit what I would wear to school, then grab my car keys.

On the way to the garage, I realized it wasn't the best idea to ride my car when I am already late for school, because of the traffic. So I went up to my room again, changed my clothes to my motorcycle gear, get my Harley Davidson keys from my drawer, and went to my garage. I am so going to kill Caleb later.

Just when I opened my garage doors, I was greeted with a pair of sharp eyes, full of hatred towards me. Lauren. I spoke up, not wanting to be later.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else, learning, or should I say, getting laid in the janitor's closet?"

"I just want you to stay away from Four. He's MINE."

"Oh, too bad Four never told me that you're his girlfriend, or he belongs to you. And I bet that he won't even get close to you because you are such a slut." Okay, probably I'm acting a little bitchy but she deserves this and more.

"Fine then, let's see who can win his heart. The beauty pageant is held 3 more weeks, and if I win, you will have to stay away from Four. If you win, which is practically impossible, then I will not bother you again." I have to say, she's going to be a hard competitor since she was hot and pretty, but at least she wouldn't be in my way again if I win.

"Fine. Oh and Lauren, you better go before I will beat you into a pulp." I said, while driving away.

"TRIS!" She shouted. I have to stop my Harley and wait for her to talk again.

"What?"

"Before the pageant, you cannot get close to Four, though. If you break the rules, you will see what you will face."

"Oh, and YOU will get close to him? You know I can easily face you and your slutty friends easily right? You are no threat for me."

"But if you really care for him, then you should let him interact with other people, even me, and not keep him to your friends. Unless, well, if you want to let Four get bored of you and leave you alone." With that she sashayed away from me. For some reason her words does struck me. I have noticed that Tobias has been acting quite different to his friends because he spends most of his time with me. Maybe he does need a little break.

Realizing I've been day dreaming too long, I soon went to my top speed in my motorcycle and zoomed off to school.

I parked my Harley closest to the main entrance, not caring if I still have my helmet on or not. I just ran as fast as I could to French.

When arriving there, Madame Syarah and everyone look weirdly at me, and I realized I still have my helmet on. I opened it, do a little hair flip to get all the hair off my face while most of the boys wolf-whistled and glared at me, and sat the furthest table from Tobias.

Noticing this, Tobias got up from his seat and took the empty one next to me while whispering.

"Where the hell were you?" he said. I suddenly became mad because of all the events with Lauren before, even though it wasn't really his fault. I was also reminded to get away from him and not tell him about the bet, because I'm sure he would want to help me then. I quickly snapped at him.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Popular. Your so called slutty girlfriend, just move to my neighborhood, and lecturing me for more than one hour how I should stay away from you. Not that I really care, I can easily break her nose. It's just that maybe you have to tell her that you have no relationship whatsoever with her, so that she could stay away from me without having any blood shed, and since you basically just confessed to me yesterday. You can't have two girls at once." I said. Tobias looked like he was about to say something, but the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._

School went normal, and I was half pleased- half annoyed that Tobias didn't come and ask me for an explanation on what happened again. I just went home and called Chris to tell her what happened during the day.

"Hello? Chris?"

"What's up hon?"

"Can you come to my house? I have something to talk to you about."

"Sure thing!"

I ended the call and waited for Christina.

I hear a knock on the door and know it was Christina. Surprisingly, It wasn't. It was Caleb. He looked so gloomy

"Hey Caleb… what's wrong with you?"

"Bea, do you ever wonder why our parents never came home? I'm starting to worry about them. It has been over a year and every time we called it was always their secretary who answered, stating that they are 'busy'" It's true though, after our parent's last business trip to London, we lost contact with them. I always wondered that inside my head, but being the girl I am, I just hope the best from them.

"I think they're fine Caleb, stop worrying. At least their secretary said they're fine, so we can-"

"BAEE! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" screeched Christina as she banged the door open, interrupting my conversation with Caleb. I shot Christina an annoyed look and she immediately blushes.

"Sorry… um… should I go to your room first?"

"No, it's okay," I said, then I face Caleb. "Caleb, let's just talk later. Don't worry too much, okay?"

"Kk Bea," he said while giving me a hug.

"Let's go then Chris," I said while she sprints to my room.

"So? Talk," she said, while making herself comfortable in the bed.

"Lauren and I had a bet….. It's connected to Four. If I won the school pageant soon she will leave us alone but if she won than I have to leave him alone."

"So? What's the good thing if you win? We're seeking revenge on him anyways…. Or don't tell me….. OH. MY. GOD. YOU REALLY DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"Shhhh Chris! Lower down your voice!"

"But Tris…. We still have to do out old plan! He bullied us for years remember? Please do this for me and the others... I mean fine, you do make a cute couple, it's just-"

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm gonna throw that feeling away, so we can still get revenge. Okay? Don't worry about me."

"Fine… But by the way, you still have to win the pageant to get our revenge. SO, IM GONNA GIVE YOU MAKEOVER LESSONS!" At that, she dragged me up the bed and went to my garage. I immediately knew what she was thinking.

"OH NONONONONO! ARE YOU FUCKING DRAGGING ME TO THE MALL?!"

"Come on Tris…. There is the bikini, casual and dress fashion show so we have to find you new clothes and make up!" Knowing all my closet is probably full of black clothing, I reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but if you mess this up, I swear-"

"YAYA, whatever. LET'S GO!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tobias's POV**

Knock.

No answer.

Knock.

No answer.

Knock.

No answer.

This has been going on for so long. "CATANIA! SERIOUSLY CAT OPEN THE FREACKIN DOOR!" I couldn't bear it anymore, so I just break the door open. Wait. It's not broken. It has been opened since before! Silly me. Then, I heard a voice cried right below me.

"OUCH! WTF?"

"Catania? Why the hell were you in the back of the door while I was calling you a million times?"

"I was just thinking twice about letting you in here," she mumbled. Even like this, she looked so cute. I seriously am the luckiest brother in the world to have her. I carried her on the couch, grabbed the first aid kit and put a few drops of betadine on her bruised hand.

"You know I am actually going to explain to you everything, right."

"Fine, keep talking. I'll listen as well as I can." I rolled my eyes, but said everything about how Marcus treated me that way and why I also dislike my mom because she left me and only allows Catania to live with her. After finishing my story, I saw Catania's eyes and she was really holding herself not to cry.

"Hey, it's alright, go cry."

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! How do you expect me to act like after you told me everything?"

"I don't know, not believing me?"

"Hey, there's a reason why you made me the part-candor part-dauntless princess!"

"Okay, geez, calm down," I said, remembering those fun times we used to have together, her being the part-candor part-dauntless princess, and me being the part-abnegation part-dauntless prince. We got those words from Marcus's huge dictionary, when he still cares for us before he got divorced. We would usually go around people, seeing what factions (we made that, too), suits them. We called the ones who usually got two or more factions Divergent. I don't even know how we were so smart back then and so stupid now.

"So, now, on to my main purpose why I'm here…." I said.

"Yeah?"

"You know Tris, right?"

"Tris, the girl who you use to bully, but now FINALLY turning into herself: The hot, super sexy, beautiful, smart, and brave girl?"

"Woah, you sound like a stalker. And what do you mean by finally?"

"Um… I may or may not have passed by her home and looking at her practicing her fighting skills right in front of her Lamborghini."

"Why…. Don't…. You…. Say…. So… From… The…. BEGINNING?" I said, my voice becoming higher and louder at each word. And what does she do? She just shrugged. While other people might be intimidated, my sister shrugged. Sometimes, I really don't get her.

"It's her private life and I know if I were here she wouldn't want you to know. It's not like because you bully her I should tell you everything I know about her and gang up with you. I'm not that mean."

"Okay, whatever. The thing is she forgive me, we kinda have feelings for each other, but then this morning she's mad at me because that slut Lauren 'threatens' her, saying that if she doesn't get away from me she better watch her back."

"Then make her trust you."

"Yes, I know that Catania… Do you think I'm stupid? I'm asking you HOW to make her trust me."

"Let's not do cliché things like sending her flowers or make her heart melt, just ignore her first…."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY WOULD I IGNORE HER?"

"Listen to my whole plan first," she said while rolling her eyes. "You ignore her, but you also show that you wouldn't get close to other girls, even if she's not there. Then maybe, MAYBE, she will see how you have change and trust you more! And by the way, Lauren wouldn't stand a chance against her. Lauren would be so stupid to seriously threaten her like that."

"Yeah I know, she's amazing…"

"Yeah okay stop day dreaming about her and get your ass out of my house!"

"The last time I checked this wasn't YOUR house." We continued fighting about this stupid thing until someone knocks on the door.

"Catania! Open the door!" says a voice I hate besides Marcus. Both of mine and Catania's eyes widen, and with her facial expression, I knew she meant I had to go. I quickly sneak out through the back door before Catania opens the door and I vaguely heard their exchange while walking to my motorcycle. "What's taking you so long?" said Evelyn.

"Nothing, mom, I just didn't hear you from my room," Catania assured her

**Tris's POV**

Chris and I parked in the biggest mall in town. I really hope we don't go overboard, seeing how enthusiastic Christina was. First, we shop for the casual clothes. We went to Hollisters, Forever21, HnM, Aeropostale, and other stores. We also search for the shoes, accessories and bag to go with it. We end up buying 5 huge bags, just for the casual clothes. We decided on picking the set for the fashion show at home.

Next were the dresses. Since most of the dresses were expensive, we will just buy one here. After about 2 hours for searching for the right store, fitting in the right dress, and saying no to Christina for picking me a super girly dress, she finally spot on a one-strap silver dress with an electric blue accent that were above the knees, and it's equipped with sequins and glitters. She immediately called me to wait for me to try it on. Not looking twice at my reflection, I opened the curtains of the fitting room and face Christina. Once I went out, Christina begins squealing like a little child. "OMGGGG! LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BUY THAT DRESS!" she was so loud people begin looking at our way, but I obeyed and look at my reflection. WOAH. That dress hugs my body so perfectly it shows whatever curves I have. To go with it, we bought a one-set sapphire-diamond necklace, earing and bracelet along with silver stilettos. Again, not to look snobby or anything, my parents are rich so I could afford it.

Last but not the least is the most painful one yet. Bikinis. Christina had to practically drag me to Victoria's Secret, and immediately looked for the manager and said to him to find me the best bikinis sold (obviously apart from the fantasy bra). The manager looked at my 12-year-old built body and asks for my bikini size. For some reason, I know my size since long ago my mom use to buy me a whole lot of Victoria's Secret lingerie that doesn't fit me anymore. I kind of miss that moment.

Probably thinking too long, the manager snaps his finger in front of my face. "Ms…. Your size?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a size seven," I said, and I must have said it quite loud because almost everyone there stop whatever they are doing and turned to look at me with their mouth hanging open.

"What the hell, Tris! Those sizes are only used by the angels!" **(A/N I don't really know about them, so I just made it up. But I remember I read about their sizes somewhere, and if I am not mistaken, it's true.) **Said Christina. Not knowing about this, I just mumbled an "oh."

The manager guided us to a private part of the shop and showed us sets of amazing bras. Christina and I brought some to the fitting room. I fitted about ten bras and I always opened my curtains to see what Christina thinks about it. I fall in love with the seventh bra. It is the color of the sea, a beautiful shade of light blue, aquamarine, turquoise light green, and a little bit of purple. There are some sequins and glitters on the edge. The design is also very classy yet simple. Plus, it matches my skin tone well and somehow made by boring blue-gray eyes look brighter. But since I wanted to try out everything, I also love the last bikini, which is yellow colored with shades of sunset orange, although not as much as the seventh one. Once I went out, it is not only Christina who is there. The Class-A slut, Lauren, is also there, using the same bikini as I do, but obviously with a much bigger size, her boobs practically wanting to be let out of captivity.

"Well, look who's here…. Seems like now your copying my style too huh, bitch?" she sneered.

"Just for your information Lauren, I got here first, and I think it's YOU who's copying my style."

"Whatever, you look really bad with it anyways. What's your size, huh? I bet it's really big. Mine's a 15." I really had to hold my laugh for that. If only she knew I was a size seven. But I didn't want to show off now. Save the best for the last.

"Whatever, Lauren. It looks bad on you too, so I am still going to buy this" I said, while changing to my real clothes. Since I knew Lauren's probably going to buy the sunset-colored one, I decided to actually buy the ocean-colored one. But I had to trick Lauren into thinking I bought the same bra, because I know that she is going to perform first in the show. If I go and use the same bra in the show, the judges were probably going to eliminate me for cheating. I know I'm smart enough, so her tricks will not get in my way. While I was on the way to the cashier, I just remembered about my last act. "Oh, and Lauren, since you desperately want to know my size, just for your information, I am a size seven." With that I leave her alone, standing while gawking at me, her eyes full of envy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Tris's POV**

Today is the day. The day I'm going to show my abilities and win this pageant. Obviously it's not only a fashion show. There is the talent session, where the girls are going to show whatever talent they have and also the question and answer session, about some of the topics about how we want to make this world better (something like Humanities), why we want to win this competition and also some topics about attitude and poise.

Tobias hasn't known about me entering the pageant, neither do he tries to win my heart or something. But now I became more curious. I think he's trying to show me something. He always acts distant, but he is there every time I needed help, and I always see him declining girl's invitations to sleeping or dating with him. Like last week, Lauren tries to push me to the ground while I was bringing a whole lot of books from the library, but Tobias was there to help catch me from falling to the ground and help me grab my books and returned them back to the locker. But before I could even say thank you, he was nowhere to be seen.

I was now lining up with a bunch of girls so that the pageant committee can check our attendance. The price was quite huge, I get a huge sum of money, a trophy, and by winning this I could also get a few extra points for all my subjects so that teachers could write a recommendation letter to the university I've chosen later. My top three are Columbia, UCLA and Stanford. I don't really want to go to Harvard since that's Caleb's choice of university, and some people there must be the uptight, know-it-alls, which is unlike my personality at all. Not that all the students are like that, because on my trip once to Boston I found some really cool people there.

Okay, enough about the university thing. The stage was covered in really nice black background but with smears of neon colors. The light settings were really good, and the stage looked bigger than usual, because of the additional catwalk. The judges were right in front, and they were Principal Max, Mrs. Matthews and another teacher I don't know. The empty seats were soon filled up with seas of humans. I also notice Tobias there, looking so god damn frustrated, like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Let's just see how he will act when he know one of the girls is me.

Christina is basically beside me, cheering me up, telling me I could do this and giving me some tips blablabla. "Beatrice Prior, number 10" the person said.

"Here!" I answered. Thank goodness I am not first, and just as I expected, Lauren was number 4. For the first round, which is the question and answer round, we have to dress in the uniform the committee gave us. We all have a beautiful silk white dress that is flowy, but each of us has different designs. Mine is a strapless dress with white swirls in the chest area and reaches my toes. To add the look I put my second chance earrings, a diamond necklace, a seven-inch white high heels which hurts my foot like hell, and I also put my hair in an elegant asymmetrical chignon. I use a natural makeup, just some lip gloss, bronzer, mascara, and eye shadow.

To calm down my nerves, I plug on my earphones and start listening to Fire n Gold by Bea Miller. It's a really nice song and I love Bea. I would also consider her my twin since we share the same name but different nick names. I observed the girls before me one by one. Most of them were very awkward when entering the stage and not looking at the judge's eyes. When answering the question, it took them very long to think, and some of them cannot answer the question in a minute, which is the maximum time given, including Lauren. Even though I put on my earphones, I could still hear them talking because of the loud speakers. I laughed when a girl was asked why she want to win this competition, and she said because she want to be popular and she want her ex-boyfriend to love her again. Too honest there, girl.

When number 9 goes up on stage, I opened the earphones, give them to Chris while she wishes me good luck. A number 9 finishes, I could hear Christina say "kick ass there, girl!"

Thanks to my mom's modeling lessons last time, I am really comfortable there in the stage. I could hear a loud gasp that probably belongs to Tobias, and as much as I want to look at him, I just kept on smiling and look into the judges' eyes. When stopping at the end of the catwalk, the MC asked me to pick a card in a sealed box that contain the question I have to answer. Getting the card and handing it over to him, he reads my question. "What is your main point in life to get through all your problems, and why" I think about this fast but clearly. My main problems before this was bullying. And I thought about everything that helped me get through it. People I love, their attitude. What is similar between all of them? My parents, Caleb, and my friends. Three different personalities. You can't always force them to be the same, but they can live happily side by side. They make a wonderful mixture to my life. So I answered,

"The first one is selflessness. It helps me become a grateful person and always not wanting what others have. It also makes me appreciate who I am and who I am not. It helps me care about other people and not only thinking about myself. The second one is intelligence. Some people might call me a nerd long time ago, but lack of knowledge will lead us to lack of understanding, disconnection among people with differences, and it will only turn to conflict. Intelligence will give me a brighter future. The last and the point that I most treasure is bravery. I believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, because it wraps intelligence and selflessness in it. I believe in freedom from fear, in denying dear the power to influence our decisions, and I believe in action," I said, smoothly and confidentially. When I check the time, I only spent 30 seconds in saying that. I was satisfied with my answers and I know the judges are too, seeing them nodding their heads in agreement. The MC thanked me and I walked back again.

When I got back, all the fake wannabe Barbie sent glares at me, while other people just looked at me in awe. I got to Christina and asked how I was. "Sooo…. What do you think of my answer before?"

"God, Tris… Where do you learn to answer like that? Your answer was so smooth and you didn't think too long, like you practiced it a hundred times already. Oh, and come on! Let's change you to the other clothes!"

This time it is the talent session, and we all still use uniform dresses like before, but now the dresses is colored peach and the dress was meant to hug our body perfectly, and everyone have different designs, of course. My dress reaches above the knees and has elegant straps to be strapped behind my neck, making it look like a one-piece classy bikini. I am grateful for my dress, because this time, I'm going to add a little touch up to them since I hate dresses and all that classy stuff. I put on my crème heeled sneakers; dangles of swaggy bracelets, my crème colored beats around my neck, baby pink varsity jacket, and just put my hair in an over-the-shoulder pony with a hat. No one is as daring as I am. They mostly use their dresses in an elegant way, but since my talent show is going to be singing, DJ-ing, while playing a little bit in the keyboard, I want to appear as appropriate as I can. I mean, are you seriously going to DJ while using a Cinderella gown? No way! My makeup was done nicely. I use a blush, mascara, smoky eye shadow, and nude pink lipstick.

Most girls before me, including Lauren, dance and sing. But the thing is, their dance move became so erotic and they purposely show their cleavage and their ass, while some of their voices are just as squeaky as a mouse. You can clearly see that they force too much on wanting to be in this competition.

Time passes by and it is my turn. Since the committee already knows what I am going to do, some men prepared my DJ set, keyboard and microphone. Once they are done, I take place in the stage and begin introducing. "Hi! For the talent session right now I am going to DJ, sing and play the keyboard to the song Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo. Enjoy!"

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby, oh_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

___Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, baby_

I decided to give them a surprise. I took off the microphone and let my keyboard play by its own while I dance to the choreography I learned in YouTube while singing.

_For every heart that beats__  
__For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

___Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, baby, love you, baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah_

The crowd cheers and the judges did a standing ovation. I saw Tobias looking at me with a proud look on his face; I just smiled at him while he smiled back. I went backstage and Christina immediately hugs me. "God, you were so good! You will win! I promise you that…." she said while dropping a tear. I hug her again and then we changed into the casual outfit we chose for the last round, the fashion show. We will run on the catwalk using our casual outfit, then our bikinis and lastly our dresses. Among all the billion clothing we bought, I chose an aeropostale white and dark blue shirt which I tied in the end, making my pierced belly button show, denim short pants, gray-bluish converse sneakers with metal studs, and jean jacket. I don't bother to change my make up since I don't want to look so fake like those bimbos and make it as natural as possible yet pretty. I straightened my hair to perfection and use a black Bruno Mars-like signature hat.

Once it is my turn, I strutted with ease in the catwalk, looking straight into the judges' eyes while smirking. In the edge of the catwalk I stop breezily, not like most girls who stop abruptly. I push my pelvis higher and curve my hand to my hip, posing for a few seconds. Once I walked back, I turned back for a while and wink at the direction of Tobias, then went out of sight.

I was showered with compliments from Christina, but I didn't bother and just went changing to my bikini. I use some tumblr accessories, the necklace Tobias gave me, put my hair in a high-swept ponytail, use blue-brown colored wedges, and then applied a new blue and gray eye shadow with eyeliner. I covered myself in a towel to surprise Lauren. In line, I saw Lauren using the sunset bikini, just as I thought. She cockily went up the stage, but surprisingly still awkward. After she's done, she begins teasing me. "What's wrong Tris? Disappointed that I'm using the bikini and you will possibly get eliminated? Or are you too scared about your body? Maybe you're just lying about being a size seven, because that's practically impossible."

I didn't listen to her but just readied myself as number 9 walk out from the stage. Then I turned to Lauren. "Oh don't worry Lauren. I didn't use the same bikini as you, and I am totally not lying about being a size 7. With that I let my towel fall to the floor and begin walking in the catwalk. As soon as I appear, there are so many wolf whistle and boys calling my name which makes me grin.

I look into the judges again, did a dramatic, but not overly dramatic hair flip on the way back, and then stop again in the middle, doing a cute Victoria's Secret but shake while putting my fingers on my lips, signaling to shush the crowd. When I put my fingers back to my hips again, the crowd cheered louder, making me more optimistic that I am going to win.

Last but not least, I changed into my beautiful dress. Last impression is always the best. Since there is almost no material in the back part of the dress at all, only covering my butt and leaving my whole skin bare, I'm going to use a silver wooly coat for a while. Applying makeup, curling my hair and all the accessories I prepared, I got back in line.

There are still many people who cheered for Lauren, but not that much anymore. But when I come on to the stage, the crowd was practically exploding. I pose in the end of the catwalk, and when I turn back, since I am the last girl, I purposely make me coat fall to the floor, showing off my skin. And when everyone did a standing ovation, I knew I have nailed it perfectly.


End file.
